denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Palace
Palace or Great Delphys (태궁, Taegung / 胎宮, Tai kyū / 胎宫, Tāi gōng) is first mentioned in the Rami Record (4) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, it's first mentioned in the A Catnap (14). Summary There're 2 Intersecting Spaces in the eight universe. One is owned by the Church of Madonna, and it's in here. Ran says he went through numerous accidents since he started using the Intersecting Space and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like Ran. History Rami Record The third hall in the Delphi is a Intersecting Space for the priestesses to begin the Holy visits. A Catnap Hades' first escape Since Hades was arrested The woman says to Agnes that they're trying to recycle Hades right now and Bishop Kanu is displaying her arrogance, and a disposable shouldn't be recycled, and Mr. Gatsu from here seemed to have drawn a decent picture, and she asks that her dog isn't enough for Hades. Agnes answers there's been an order that they should follow their regarding eliminating Hades. The woman says let's just do that this time because everyone must be flustered by Holy Madonna's return to here so let him do his job, and it's impossible to jump into here to take out Hades alone, but by trying that they could be sending a warning to those old punks, and she's sorry for Agnes' baby dog. The Duke dithers and calls Mayhen that why Agnes unresponsive for the past hour, and if something happen to her he can't live without her, and maybe he shouldn't has listened to her insisting and let White Police Guards escort her, then he floats white 100 image and tries to call them. Mayhen says right now Agnes is asleep because it's only been 2 hours since she said good night to the Duke. The Duke says that's strange because it feels like it's already been 12 hours, then he angry and says the stubborn principalists even told Agnes to do the retreat duty and there're certain Patrons that aren't to be touched, and back then they came to him for help while talking about the fate of the See. The Duke taps on a calculator and says if Hades escapes again there's a high chance that his next target will be here is 100% because his only chance of surviving is going through the Intersecting Space to go to another universe, so he should take advantage of him a mere threat to here only makes the principalists bond together so to rule over them, they've to fall into despair. The Duke says here's an iconic Intersecting Space for the principalists of the Church of Madonna, and there's no need for 2 Intersecting Spaces in the eight universe, especially for a religious group full of lies. The Duke scoff at the principalists that they do honestly believe that people will believe Joshua's scattered soul. Mayhen thinks maybe the Duke did just decide to destroy here. Hades' second escape Volume 6 Volume 7 Gallery 20121230 224109.png|Rami Record (4) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). Palace.png|A Catnap (16) 20180428 170325.jpg|A Catnap (29) Hades.png|A Catnap (30) 20180510 203125.png|A Catnap (32) Reflection.jpg|A Catnap (87) Honma.png|A Catnap (89) 20180815 141127.png|A Catnap (95) Hallucination.png|A Catnap (115) Telepathy.png|A Catnap (124) 20180919 230819.jpg|A Catnap (131) Super-Transcriptome.jpg|A Catnap (131) Spoiler Here's a Intersecting Space of the parallel universe, strictly limited and managed only for the mission of Holy visits, dispatch of priests, and business of church body. Using this place for private purposes the parallel universe can collapse with little carelessness. In fact, in the past, there was a catastrophe that caused a virus called Lou's teeth that crossed through here and made one of the parallel planets completely dead planet. Category:Church of Madonna